


Her face is a work of art

by bearer_of_light



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: If you wanna tell me how bad this is you can find me on tumblr @ordinarklo.It's not edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes. They all belong to me.





	Her face is a work of art

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna tell me how bad this is you can find me on tumblr @ordinarklo.
> 
> It's not edited so I'm sorry for any mistakes. They all belong to me.

“It’s three in the morning”, Raven’s sleepy voice came through the line. Clarke glanced to her night stand and saw that it really was a couple of minutes after three in the morning. She cursed herself but still couldn’t contain the excitement.

“Shit, Raven, I’m sorry. I got carried away I didn’t realize it was this late. But Raven, she liked my drawing.”

“What?”, Raven sounded as tired and asleep as before.

“Lexa liked my photo.”

“ Jesus Christ Clarke, I’m hanging up.”

Line went dead. Clarke put her phone down and closed her eyes. Lexa was the girl Clarke was crushing on for the past couple of months. She was Lincoln’s friend and Octavia was trying to date Lincoln so their friend groups were in the process of merging. Clarke fell in love the moment she saw the other girl. But she’d never admit that. The furthest  Clarke was ready to go was admitting she thought the firl was super hot and super smart.  

And it wouldn’t be a lie.

She did think Lexa was super hot with her slim and muscular body, her long brown wavy hair, her green eyes and her perfect smile. And the girl was smart with her soon to have law degree and her know it all cocky smirk.

Lexa was super hot and super smart and Clarke was aware. She was also aware Raven was super hot and super smart but her friend was not the reason she spent many of the past nights sleepless scrolling through her social media, stalking one super hot and super smart brunette.

She was also not talking much. At least not to Clarke. She talked plenty with others. But every time Clarke was around, Lexa would get quite. Clarke did catch her staring more times that she would admit to anyone.

Clarke’s phone buzzed with new text.

**_Lexa_ **

**Is that your drawing on your Instagram?**

 

Clarke’s heart started beating faster with every second.

“Calm down.”, she whispered to herself. “It’s just a text.”

And it wasn’t the first time Lexa was texting her. There had been exactly one more time when that happened. Clarke got lost trying to get to some party Octavia organized. After freaking out to Octavia over the phone, she got a text from unknown number telling her to not move and that that someone who was texting her was going to come and pick her up. After the fifth text Clarke figured out it was Lexa and the sixth message was just ‘And this is Lexa.’

Clarke’s heart was still beating as crazy as when she first read the text. Her first thought was to throw away the phone, get a new number and never talk to Lexa again.

But she did the second best thing. Wrote something back.

**yes**

Clarke sent the text and stopped before writing something else. What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to ask if Lexa liked it? But she already liked the picture itself, so there was no point in asking her that same thing.

But before she could write anything, she got new text from Lexa.

**_Lexa_ **

**It’s amazing.  Didn’t know you could draw.**

**thank you so much**

**I try, it’s not always that good**

**_Lexa_ **

**I highly doubt that.**

 

Clarke saw those three dots dancing around telling her Lexa was writing something. She bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck. She could feel the butterflies getting carried through her whole body. But she wasn’t in love. Lexa was just super hot and super smart.

 

**_Lexa_ **

**I just realized it’s 3.30am, I’m so sorry if I woke you up. I lost track of time.**

**no no, I was awake**

 

Three dots were back doing their dancing routine. Lexa was fast. Maybe too fast. Maybe eager. Or maybe Clarke was just projecting.

**_Lexa_ **

**Then I hope I’m not interrupting anything.**

“Just thinking about you.”, Clarke said to her empty bedroom.

**I was just getting ready to go to bed**

**_Lexa_ **

**Good.**

**I mean okay.**

 

Clarke smiled.

Three dots were back up. Then gone. Then back.

Clarke was just about to start typing her own stupid answer when dots were back up and soon after them the message.

**_Lexa_ **

**Just wanted to tell you that seeing that drawing made my night 10 times better.**

 

Clarke blushed and thanked God no one was around to see it.

“And photo of your face would make my night hundred times better.”, Clarke said again to the darkness of her room. She looked through her window and wondered where Lexa was and what was she doing and what she looked like when her phone buzzed in her hand.

**_Lexa_ **

**All you had to do was ask.**

 

Text was short and there was a picture attached. It was a photo of Lexa’s face. It looked like she was in bed. She had her glasses on and she was smiling.

Clarke couldn’t stop staring at the small lines around Lexa’s eyes. Then her eyes, softest and warmest ones Clarke ever saw. And her mouth.

It took her a moment to realize what she was really doing.

She scrolled just a bit up to her last message and saw that she sent to Lexa something she wasn’t planning to.

“Fuck.”, Clarke said to no one, again.

**wow**

**_Lexa_ **

**Glad you like it so much.**

**Good night Clarke. Sweet dreams.**

**night Lex**

 

 

Clarke was once again left alone with her thoughts about super hot and super smart brunette. But this time she had a photo to help her dream sweeter.

 

 


End file.
